


The One That Got Away

by LightwoodbaneMalec



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodbaneMalec/pseuds/LightwoodbaneMalec





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks ago, that was the first time Alec saw him. It was a Saturday afternoon, just after the lunch hour, when Alec had been working his shift at the local cafe. He was captivated by the man from the moment he came in, Alec thought he was gorgeous. He found himself admiring the man's eyes. Well Alec thought everything about him was perfect but the one feature that particularly stood out to him were his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that glittered in the right light. They were them kind of eyes that you could just stare into for hours. They were simply beautiful. He was slightly embarrassed when he heard the mans voice, pulling him out of his thoughts.   
"Hey, I'm all set to order." Alec thought his voice was beautiful too, it was smooth and melodic.   
"Oh, right. What can I get you?" Alec inquired, listening to the man as he told his simple order of a coffee and a sandwich, and writing it down. "And a name for the order?" he asked.   
"Magnus." Alec had never heard the name before, there was something unique about it, though he quite liked it. Alec continued working his shift, dealing with a few more costumes after Magnus. But every now and then, his gaze would flicker over to where Magnus sat, only for a few brief seconds at a time though. There was something about him, Alec couldn't pinpoint exactly what. Though he was just another costumer, he was simply unforgettable. Magnus had occupied Alec's mind for the rest of his shift, and even when he got home. He wondered if he would ever see him again.   
The next day, Alec was scheduled to work the same shift as yesterday. He let out a sigh of relief as the lunch rush had began to die down. And soon enough, the cafe was almost empty again. As Alec stood at the empty register, he began to ponder, getting lost in thought. He was pulled out of his daze when the cafe doors had opened, and he found himself smiling when he saw that it was Magnus who had come into the cafe.   
-  
Magnus coughed, making Alec realise that he was maybe staring at Magnus’ angelic face for a little to long. Magnus looked down at his name tag reading ‘Alec’.   
"Hello Alexander, can I call you that?" Asked Magnus. Alec looked at Magnus dumbfounded, no one ever calls him by his full name except his mother when he’s in trouble. He hated it so much, but hearing it come from Magnus, it sounded almost magical.   
"Uh, s-sure." Alec replied nervously.   
"Well, I’d like another one of those coffee’s that you made me yesterday please" Magnus requested.   
"Sure, coming right up, Magnus." Alec nodded. Magnus smiled to himself "You remembered my name." he said, sounding a bit surprised. While making the Vanilla Latte, Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus   
"Of course I did, it’s such a unique name, kinda unforgettable." Magnus looked down and couldn't help but smile again to himself. Alec turned around and handed Magnus his coffee which he paid for.   
Magnus turned around and was about to walk out when he took a sip of his coffee, he looked Alec straight in eye and said "you really do make the best coffee’s in this city." Alec started to blush like crazy when he said that and he had to go into the back room to calm down and compose himself.   
—  
This then began to be a daily routine for Alec everyday for 2 weeks after the lunch rush had calmed down Magnus would come in, get a coffee and give Alec a new compliment about himself. They ranged from ‘that jumper really suits you’ to Magnus noticing Alec’s new haircut, which he secretly hoped Magnus would notice and it gave him such a warm giddy feeling inside and made him so happy. As the 2 weeks progressed on Alec started to feel more of an attraction to Magnus and would steal glances when he thought that Magnus wasn’t looking.   
Little did he know Magnus was doing the exact same and caught Alec doing it from the counter of his eye and smile a little. Everyday for 2 weeks Magnus would go home after getting his coffee from the furthest coffee shop from where he lived. Yes, he could have gone to the other 5 coffee shops that were damn sight closer but none of them had his Alexander in them. Well not his Alexander but hopefully soon Magnus thought. He thought about Alec everyday since that first visit, he thought about that beautiful face and how would love to stare into those gorgeous hazel eyes all day, everyday. Something he would never get tired of doing. So it was certain tomorrow he was going to risk it. He had no idea if Alec felt the same but he had to find out. Tomorrow was the day he would ask out Alexander Lightwood out on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

The day came and Magnus was actually going to ask out Alec. Walking to the the coffee shop planning to get there same time as usual. All the way there Magnus couldn’t stop smiling he couldn’t believe he was actually going to do it.

In the coffee shop the lunch time rush had really slowed down and there was no sight if Magnus. Alec was getting nervous thinking that he wasn’t going to show. Every minute that passed he was looking at the door and his watches and his idea that he had been thinking about for the best part of a week of asking Magnus out was beginning to look like a stupid idea. Alec was fidgeting with his fingers slowly losing hope that Magnus was never going to turn up, then the door bell rang causing Alex to look up. To be greeted be Magnus looking as fabulous as ever. ‘Hello Magnus, how are you today? Your usual?’ ‘I’m good now I’ve seen you and yes please’ Alec turned around to make the coffee and started to blush. ‘So Alexander, you got anything planned for tonight?’ Magnus asked trying not to sound suspicious. Alex turned around to give Magnus his coffee ‘not of yet’ Magnus was about to pay for his drink but Alex refused his money. Magnus looked at him confused. ‘This is in me. In return you can take me out.’ Magnus looked at Alec smiling. After Alec notices that Magnus wasn’t saying anything back he looked down at his hand feeling lost me and idiot ‘unless you don’t want too.’ Magnus reaches over and grabbed Alec’s hand and have to t a reassuring squeeze. ‘I would love to’ and Alec gave Magnus a smile so wide it reached he eyes. They exchanged numbers ‘send me your address and I will pick you up at 7’ and with that Magnus turned and left.  
-  
"No, not that one." Izzy said with her arms crossed, shaking her head in disapproval as Alec held out a black button-up shirt. Alec just sighed and hung the shirt back up in his closet, before eyeing the outfits again in search of something to wear on his date with Magnus tonight. "You should go for something a bit fancier," she advised. Alec nodded, continuing to look over each of his outfits before finding another one to show Izzy.   
"How about this one?" he asked. It was a fancy button-up top with sleeves and was a navy blue color.   
"That one's perfect," Izzy beamed happily, smiling at him.   
"Finally, one that you like." Alec said, slightly sighing in relief. "I just hope that Magnus likes it too." he added.   
"He will, if he's got good taste, that is." Izzy told her brother. "Well he's going to be here soon so you'd better get dressed." she said, turning to leave Alec's bedroom.   
"Yeah, right." Alec nodded, before closing his bedroom door and changing into his date outfit. He did the buttons on his shirt, before spraying a hint of cologne. He then came out of his bedroom, and anxiously waited for Magnus to arrive. He glanced at the clock which read '7:000pm' and just then, there was a knock at the door. Alec stood up from the sofa where he'd been waiting for about five minutes or so. He quickly made his way over to the door, opening it and instantly smiling when he saw Magnus standing in the doorway, looking stunningly gorgeous. He stood there for several moments, just admiring the man that stood in front of him.   
"Hey. Y-you look.. really nice," he managed to get out. Magnus softly smiled at him.   
"Thank you. And you look nice yourself. I really fancy that outfit on you." he complimented.   
"I'm really glad you like it, thank you." Alec said, lightly blushing as a smile formed upon his features.   
"Are you all ready to go?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded, still smiling.   
"Yeah, let's go." he answered, before leaving his apartment with Magnus.


End file.
